Otherworld
by BittyBoBitty
Summary: I felt like writing an alternate universe. This takes place in Brotherhood just after the creepy doctor activated the nationwide transmutation circle that makes Izumi, Ed and Al go to where Father waits. Instead they go to our time in Europe. Enjoy!
1. Houston

The environment around him changed. Just a few moments ago, he was standing in a room with his brother, his teacher, his father and his boss. Now he was zooming through a strange landscape. He had felt this before, many years ago. Then he suddenly remembered it. He was in the gate.

"Edward! Time to get up for school honey!" Ed rubbed his hand over his eyes. He sat up. As he started to wake up more he realised that he had no idea where he was, or even what day it was. He studied the room for a few moments before he heard the voice calling him again.

"Ed, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready." He slowly climbed out of the bed and exited the room. When he entered the hallway, he saw many gadgets that he had never seen before. He studied them before hearing a faint scream come from the room next to him. He peeked in the door and saw a boy who looked about the same age as him. He studied the boy for a second more before realising.

"Alphonse?" The last time he had seen his brother in the flesh is when he was 11. He walked into the room and closed the door. He studied the boy. He was staring at his hands.

"Ed, what's happening?" Ed's face lifted.

"Is it really you Al?" The younger of the two nodded.

"I have a body, and Ed look!" The boy pointed to Ed's arm and leg. The arm and leg that haven't been there since he was 11. Ed studied his hand while Al took his time scanning over his body. There was a knock at the door. A young woman entered, holding some clothes. She smiled.

"Well I'm glad to see you two finally decided to wake up. Here's your uniforms. Now hurry up and get dressed, we have a meeting with the principal at nine." Both of the boys were staring at the woman, jaws hanging open. She looked at their expressions and laughed.

"What's wrong with you two today? Are you worried about starting your new school?" They both looked at each other before Al got up. He walked over and hugged the woman.

"No mum, we are just happy to see you." Ed joined in the group hug. She laughed.

"Well that's nice. Thank you honey, now hurry up and get ready for school." She kissed them both on the forehead and left. They sat there for a minute more. Ed got up and grabbed his clothes. He stopped before leaving.

"I don't know where we are or what's going on, but for the first time in a long time, we can be a family again."

"Are you positive it's her brother?"

"I'm more sure than anything else in the world." Ed left and both the boys got ready for school. The more they moved around their rooms looking for the items their mother had told them to put in their bags, the more items they didn't recognize. They picked up several. Al pressed a button on one object and it shocked him. He threw it across the room and it landed near a box of some sort. They both went down the stairs and searched for the kitchen. They followed the sound of what they thought was a radio. They entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. A man entered the room holding a newspaper. He didn't look up while he walked over and gave their mum a hug then sat down. He looked up slightly. Upon seeing the two boys, he almost fell backwards off his chair. The boys were gobsmacked once again. The man studied them for a moment more.

"Honey, didn't you have to go see the doctor before you took the boys to school?" She looked at the clock and almost spat her coffee out.

"That late already! I'll be back in time to take you boys to school." She grabbed her coat, kissed each of them on the head before running out the door. They looked out the window and saw what they thought was a car. It looked so different to all the other cars they had ever seen. The car backed out and drove down the road. The boys turned to look at the man. Al spoke first.

"Dad?" The man nodded. Al sighed with relief. Ed looked at him.

"What's going on? Where are we? What are all these weird things?" He held up a toaster, demonstrating his point. The man took the toaster from his hands and placed it down on the counter. He looked up.

"What is the last thing you boys remember before waking up?"

"Al, you, Roy, Teacher and I were all in the room with that crazy scientist guy, then there was a flash and we all started disappearing. After that, I woke up here, wherever this is." He looked at Al.

"The same for you?" Al nodded.

"Dad, what's going on?" The man folded his arms on the table.

"Listen closely. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but what I do know is that we are no longer in our own world anymore. All these weird gadgets and things have been invented. I asked your mother about where we were and she said we live in the town of Houston, somewhere in Europe." The boy's look puzzled.

"I don't know of this place called Europe." Ed looked at the newspaper. He grabbed it and looked at the date.

"Why does this paper say that?" He pointed to the date in the corner. Hoenheim sighed.

"I believe that after we were all engulfed, the gate brought us here. We have been brought to the year 2010." Both of the boy's eyes widened. Ed started rattling his brain. Al stood and walked around the kitchen.

"But dad, if that was true, then why do I have my body back? And why does Ed have his limbs back? It doesn't make sense!" Ed looked up.

"It doesn't make sense. It can't be logically explained." Hoenheim sighed a deep sigh.

"Also, alchemy doesn't exist in this world." Ed stared in horror.

"No alchemy?" He shook his head. Ed fell down into his seat. Al was still pondering over the fact. He looked over to his dad, a small glint of understanding in his eye.

"Dad, I have a theory."

"A theory? What kind of theory?" He took a seat at the table.

"When we arrived here, wherever we are, Brother and I had all our body parts back. Do you remember when we last saw you in Resembool and we went on a little camping trip?

"Yes, why?"

"Remember you told me that if we returned everything we ever made, we might be able to get our bodies back?"

"Yes. What are you thinking Al?"

"Maybe, because we can't use alchemy, it's an equivalent exchange. No alchemy, but in return we get our bodies back." Ed was smiling to himself.

"You know Al, I think you got smarter. I promised you I'd get your body back, and if this is what we have to do then we can survive this."

"Yeah, you're right brother. But I feel like we are forgetting something..." Ed stood up.

"If we're here, that means that Mustang and Teacher are too! But where could they be?" Hoenheim picked up his newspaper.

"We'll have to worry about this later, you're mother's home." The boys peered out the window and saw their mother walking up the pathway. They ran to the door to meet her. After quick hello's, Hoenheim was off to work and Trisha was taking the boy's to their new school.

The school was huge. Ed's mouth fell open at the sight. Al nudged his arm to pull him out of his distraction. They followed Trisha up the stairs to the main office. A small old woman walked out from behind the counter to greet us.

"Good Morning, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Trisha Elric. My sons are starting here today. Would you be able to help us?"

"Ah yes, Edward and Alphonse. Welcome to Greenfield High School. I'll just go find your year advisor to help get you started." The old woman left, pointing us over to a small waiting area. Trisha took a seat and started to read a magazine. Ed leant close to Al's ear.

"Who did that nice old lady remind you of?"

"Dante?" He nodded.

"I have a theory as well you know." Just as he was about to explain to his brother, a young man walked over to them.

"Hi boys, my name's Mr Yao, I will be Edward's year advisor. Which one of you two is Edward?" Ed held his hand out.

"Hi sir, I'm Edward. May I ask a question?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"Why are you only my year advisor?"

"Oh. Well you are 16, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"And Alphonse is 15?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That means that you are in different years. Ed, you're in year 10, and Al is in year 9." Ed didn't know what this guy was talking about. He just smiled and nodded. Mr Yao gave Ed his timetable and went to show him around. Al had to wait a little while longer before a young woman entered the room. She approached Al and handed him a timetable.

"Hi Alphonse, my name is Miss Hawkeye. I'll be your year advisor. That's your timetable, and if you'll follow me I'll show you around and introduce you to your teachers." She smiled and motioned for him to follow her out of the office.

While Mr Yao was showing Ed around, he bumped into the new teacher. The man looked lost.

"Ahhh, Mr Mustang?" The man looked over.

"Yeah, I believe I am supposed to start working here today." Mr Yao nodded and offered to help show him to his staffroom. Roy noticed the small boy standing next to the teacher.

"Uh, Mr Yao, would you mind going and fetching my folder from the front office?"

"Sure Mr Mustang, I'll be back in five." With a wave he walked off towards the office. Roy turned to Ed.

"So Fullmetal, looks like I'm your new teacher."

"What the hell are you talking about? Yesterday, we were battling that creepy doctor guy and all his minions, and now we are here! Al and I have our original bodies back, but we have to go to school! There is no alchemy and there are all these strange new contraptions everywhere. What is going on?" Roy simply chuckled.

"Edward, have you noticed how large this school is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"100 years ago, at this very spot, is where Central headquarters once stood." Ed's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that we are in the future?" He nodded.

"Sort of. Our two worlds shared the same history until that event that sent us here. After that, according to the records, one world advanced in alchemy, the other in machinery. I guess you would call it a parallel universe." Roy was lost in his theories. Ed clicked in front of his face.

"Yo, Mustang, wake up. Ling's coming back." Mr Yao walked around the corner, holding a bright pink folder. He smiled as he handed it to Roy.

"Here you go. It has your class schedule and class lists. Also it has the keys to all the facilities around the school. Your first class is in lab 2 in about 10 minutes. It seems that Mr Elric is in your class also. Would you mind showing him where to go? I have to prepare for my class."

Sure Mr Yao, thank you." With a quick wave and a smile, he walked around the corner. Roy started to walk down the corridor. He was examining his timetable as he walked.

"Are you coming Edward?" Ed started to follow him, trying to mentally prepare for what was ahead of him.

"I always figured you for a pink sort of man Mustang." Mustang simply ignored the remark.

"It's Mr Mustang to you," was the last thing he said before arriving at the classroom.


	2. School

When they arrived at the lab, there was a class of at least 25 students. They all stared and whispered as the two new additions to the school came closer. Roy called them all to attention.

"Alright class, please forward in quietly and take a seat." Most of them grumbled at the instructions they were given but obeyed anyway. As they took their seats, Ed had no idea where to sit. He went to sit at a few of the desks, but the people either told him to get lost or simply put their bags there. The only two seats left were either the fat boogery kid or a lonely looking girl. Ed decided to take his chances with the lonely girl. He sat down next to her and she didn't react at all. She had dark brown hair and wore elbow length black and red striped gloves. She also wore a beanie hat with a skull on it. She continued to stare out the window. Class began with Roy going on about some sort of chemical chain that Ed already knew all about. The girl suddenly picked up a pen and began to copy notes. Ed could hear the others talking about him and Mustang.

"Who's this knew teacher think he is anyway? Just barging in here thinking he's all high and mighty."

"I know right. He's so up himself. But he is kinda cute."

"Lol, you got a point there." Ed couldn't help but shudder at that comment. They still continued to talk.

"And what about the new guy? You have to admit that he looks kinda cute too."

"Do you have a problem where you automatically like every person you've never seen before?"

"Shut up. I can't help it. And anyway, why's he sitting next to that stupid emo?"

"She's not emo stupid, she's just a loner who no one likes."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Ed decided to try and mentally block that conversation from his memory. He tried to focus on whatever Mustang was trying to teach them, even though he already knew almost everything about it anyway. It felt like forever before the bell finally rang to announce the end of the double period. Everyone acted as if there was a fire, quickly packing up and exiting the room. Ed was in no rush to leave. He slowly put his books in his bag and headed for the door. Al was waiting at the door.

"Hey brother, how was class?" Ed just pointed to the teacher. Al took the hint.

"Oh, at least you knew your teacher. I had some scary woman who I swear was going to eat someone." Ed just laughed.

"Well let's go see if we can find somewhere to sit. I have a feeling mum probably packed us some lunch." They started walking to the eating area when they heard someone come up behind them. They both turned around. It was the same girl who sat next to Ed in his previous class.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you before. I didn't want to risk your chances of being friends with someone a bit more popular." She grinned. The boys looked at each other than back at the girl.

"Anyway, you're Edward, right?"

"Yeah, just call me Ed, and this is my brother Al."

"Cool, I'm Kiki." She held her hand out in a fist. Ed bumped it with his. She smiled and picked up her bag.

"So you guys wanna hang with me, or go find someone more popular?" Al laughed quietly.

"I don't think we really care about our social standing. We just want a friend who will be our friend." He smiled.

"You guys are so nice. Well I guess we should probably get out of the corridors before we get caught by a teacher for hiding out in the corridors." Just as they were about to leave, they heard footsteps behind them. It was Mustang.

"Now now children, we shouldn't be staying in the corridors all break. It's out of bounds." Ed was tempted to yell at him, but knew he'd probably get himself put on detention or something.

"Sorry Mr Mustang," was all he said. You could clearly see the smug expression on his face. He liked having authority over the Elric's for once.

"I'll let you off this time, just because you're new. Now get out of here before someone else see's you." They nodded and hurried out, pleasantly surprised that he was being so nice. They exited the building, once again met with stares from other students and teachers. They found a nice shady spot under a tree. Kiki threw her bag down a sat against the tree's trunk. She grabbed out a sketch book and began just staring out into the distance. Ed and Al sat down near the tree. Kiki looked up.

"Are you two just gonna sit there silently all recess?" Ed looked up.

"So I see you like drawing?"

"Yeah. I mostly do portrait sketches, but I do the occasional landscape sketch. That's why I'm always staring off into the distance, looking at the scenery."

"Oh, I noticed you were doing that during class." She giggled.

"I hope I didn't miss too much. I don't even know what the class was about." She chuckled a little before something in the distance caught her eye.

"Hey Nikki! Get over here! I got some people I want you to meet!" The girl she was addressing turned before hurrying over to the small group. She wasn't like Kiki. She was a bit taller with chestnut brown hair and glasses.

"Hey Kiki, what's the emergency?"

"We got some newbies today. Meet Ed and Al" She pointed over to them. She waved and they waved back.

"Hi guys, I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nikki."

"Nice to meet you Nikki." She plopped down between Ed and Al before grabbing out a small handheld device. Ed knew he was going to get criticised for this.

"Uh, Nikki, what's that you're holding?" She looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"You don't know what an ipod is?" He shook his head.

"Are you from the dark ages or something?" He gave her a confused look. She sighed a heavy sigh.

"Kiki, way to pick the technology illiterates."

"What? How was I suppose to know?"

"Well it doesn't matter really." A sound of crunching leaves could be heard.

"Oh great, here we go," mumbled Kiki. A slender figure approached them. She had light brown hair. There was a boy next to her.

"Oh my god guys, you'll never guess what happened!" They sighed.

"What happened Jasmine?"

"I went to the doctor, and I found out that my ribs are bruised! How horrible! I've been in so much pain lately. No no, I don't need your sympathy. I know how you must feel. I'll be back at lunch. Bye! Come on Michael, we're going." And as fast as they came, they were gone.

"Who's that?" Al's eyes followed where the two had walked.

"Tha-" She was cut off by a yelling.

"OMG TRISH DID YOU HEAR ABOUT MY RIBS?"

"That's Jasmine, the most self-centred girl in school. The guy is Michael, her boyfriend. Everyone hates them. They are so annoying!" Nicole was rolling around laughing.

"It's fun to listen to you rant."

"Shut up!" Nicole rolled and hit her head on the tree.

"ARGH! FUDGE NUGGETS!" Everyone laughed at her. The bell rang to announce the end of recess. Kiki stood up.

"So what do you guys have next?" Ed and Al both looked at their timetables. Ed was first to figure out what all the funny symbols mean.

"I think I have Sport Science in room 36. What about you Al?"

"I have the same as you do."

"How?" Kiki laughed.

"Looks like you guys are in my class. See ya Nikki." She waved to Nikki as she headed for the main building.

"We'd better hurry. Apparently we have a new teacher today and she's really strict." All three rushed off to their third period class. Unbeknown to the brothers, they were about to have a hell of a lesson.


	3. The Fifth Sacrifice

When they arrived at their room, the class was just forwarding in. They mixed in with the entering students and took their seats in the second row. Shortly after, the head teacher introduced their teacher.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to your new teacher, Mrs Curtis" The name sent a shiver down Ed and Al's spines. Could it be her? It was. The last of the five had also ended up at this school. As she entered, they could tell she knew they were there. She took a seat at her desk.

"Alright class, I expect silence while I mark the roll and then we will be heading to the gym." As she began to call the names, the class got smaller and smaller as people made their way to the gym. Kiki and the boys were the last ones left in the room.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric. I'll have to add you to my roll." They gulped.

"Yes Teacher," they said in unison.

"Make you way to the gym, I'll be down soon." They exited the room and walked fairly fast down the stairs. Kiki almost had to run to keep up.

"Why are you two walking so fast? Do you know her or something?" Ed slowed down a little.

"You could say that. Take my advice, do everything your told this lesson if you wish to live."

"Brother, don't be so dramatic."

"Al, remember when we were ten." He shuddered.

"Take Ed's advice." She looked at them with a bewildered expression but nodded. They arrived at the gym, once again met with stares and mumblings. They sat at the end of the line full of waiting teens. Izumi entered shortly after with a set of keys and two gym uniforms. She sent the class to get changed.

"Edward and Alphonse, could you wait here please?" They gulped but both walked over. Ed was in front of Al.

"What's wrong teacher?" She looked at them with a smug expression.

"Your mum sent over these PE uniforms." She leant in a little closer.

"And don't delay getting home from school. All five of us are having a meeting at your house." She walked up to the door of the change rooms.

"Chop chop Elric's." They almost ran into the change rooms. They once again received stares from the other boys. Once they were dressed, the class assembled outside. Izumi was getting irritated with a small group of girls.

"Stuff you miss, I'm not doing PE. It involves running and I might mess up my hair." The girl grabbed out her mirror. Kiki snorted.

"Stupid people. They think that everyone loves them and that they are the best. I can't stand them!" Ed and Al knew exactly what she wanted to do, but she kept herself composed.

"Are you girls sure you don't want to play?" They all nodded.

"Okay then, I'll see you all at lunch," she said while walking away. This only made them complain more.

"You're right, they are annoying," laughed Ed. Izumi called the class to attention then.

"Okay class, all those who wish to participate today, stand over there. All those who don't, over there." The class separated into the small groups. She looked to the group who don't want to participate.

"I'll see you all at lunch time thank you." She turned back to the group we were in.

"Okay everyone, today we'll be using the climbing ropes. Make three lines behind the ropes." Those of us who were participating did as we were told. She studied the class.

"Okay, we need a demo. Would anyone like to volunteer?" No one moved.

"Edward, how nice of you to volunteer. Show the rest of us how it's done." Al couldn't contain his chuckle as Ed's mouth fell open. Kiki nudged him forward. Everyone stared as he walked toward the rope. He grabbed the rope and climbed it with ease. Everyone stared at him in amazement, except Al and Izumi. They knew his abilities. He swung the rope and landed on the mat. He rejoined the class. Izumi then instructed everyone to do what Ed had just done. Kiki stared at him.

"How on earth did you do that?"

"What? Climb the rope? It was easy." One of the annoying girls approached him then. She looked like a bottle blonde. She giggled a little before talking.

"So, it was pretty cool how you climbed that rope. You're really muscley." This was the first time anyone out of their little friend circle had spoken to them.

"Umm, thanks?"

"And you're really cute too." This conversation was getting strange.

"Did you want something?" She giggled.

"I was thinking, how about you hang out with me and my friends instead of the drop-dead losers?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I don't associate well with people who think so highly of themselves." He walked off, leaving the girl in awed confusion.

The rest of the class passed without incident. The girl stared at Ed once every so often but he ignored it. When lunch came, the boys got to know Kiki and Nicole a bit better. Before they knew it, the bell rang signalling the end of the day. They were walking out of the school when Ed and Al were approached by Mustang. Ed and Al said their goodbyes to Kiki and Nikki before giving their attention to Mustang.

"What's up Colonel?" He looked at Ed with an are you serious look.

"It's just Mustang here. Anyway, you two are coming with me. I'll give you a lift home." They followed him to his car. He had a nice red BMW. Ed and Al admired the car. Ed nodded in approval.

"Nice car Mustang. Where'd you get it?"

"When I woke up, I had the key and it was in my driveway." He shrugged.

"Can I sit in the front?"

"No. You're both in the back. Mrs Curtis will be sitting in the front."

"Teacher's coming too?" Just as Ed asked this, Izumi came out of the office building. She walked over and got straight in the car. Roy instructed the boys to get in and then they were speeding off towards the Elric's house. They pulled into the driveway, only to see Trisha hanging out the washing. She turned and waved at us all. She left her station and came to greet us.

"Good afternoon Roy and Izumi. Hi my little guys." She leant over the fence kissing Ed and Al on the cheek.

"Hoenheim's inside. There are some cookies in the oven." Eds face lit up.

"Cookies? Homemade?" She nodded. He dived inside and ran straight for the oven. He was just about to scoff all the cookies before someone grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Now now Fullmetal, save some for the rest of us." He struggled against the Colonel's hold.

"Let go of me Mustang! I'm hungry!" He laughed.

"Just sit down Edward. You can have a cookie later." He pouted but did as he was told. All five of the intended sacrifices were seated at the table. Hoenheim brought up a drawing of what looked like the nationwide transmutation circle. It had five points he pointed to each point.

"Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Van Hoenheim, Izumi Curtis and Roy Mustang." He said each name with exaggerated dread.

"The five intended human sacrifices for the nationwide transmutation circle to be activated. What do we all have in common?" Mustang took the initiative for once.

"After the circle was activated, the creepy doctor started mumbling about how there were only four sacrifices. Then he attacked Riza and said unless I performed human transmutation, he'd kill her." They all pondered on the idea. Then it suddenly clicked. Ed stood up and examined the drawing.

"Four of us have performed human transmutation, but all five of us have seen the gate." Al was still confused.

"So what does us all seeing the gate have to do with this?" Hoenheim stroked his beard.

"First, we need to figure out what they needed specific 'sacrifices' for. Then we can maybe figure out a way to get home." Ed looked down and pouted.

"But...what if I don't want to go home?" They all stared at him dumbfounded.

"But brother, we don't live here! This isn't home? What about Granny and Winry?" Ed sneered.

"So what! Here you have a body, there is no alchemy or crazy scientists to try and destroy a whole country! And we have mum, something we've always wanted back!" Mustang pounded his fist against the table.

"Stop being so self-centred Fullmetal!"

"Why should I? We've got everything we ever wanted, and at the cost that we don't live in our world anymore!" Al stood up, his chair slamming against the wall behind him.

"So is that it Ed? You'll give up everything we built for ourselves back home to live in this fantasy?"

"This is real Al, on one level or another." Al's eyes started to water. No one had ever seen him like this before.

"This is not real! If it were real, we'd be missing limbs, be on an adventure, be using alchemy."

"Al-"

"And mum would be dead!" This stopped Ed short. Al ran from the house. He didn't want to see his brother when he was acting like this, so...greedy. He continued to run further and further from the house. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care. The sun was starting to set on the horizon. He somehow found himself sitting on the shore of the beach, examining some of the pale- coloured shells. He didn't notice when someone approached him from behind.

"Al?" He looked over his shoulder to see Kiki standing there with an appraising look on her face.

"Oh, hey Kiki." She walked over and sat next to him on the beach shore.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He speculated whether to tell her the happenings of the earlier afternoon. He stuck with a partial truth.

"I had a fight with Ed. I just needed to get out, that's all." He tried his best to smile but she saw through his attempt.

"It must've been a bad fight. You're always smiling, but now you barely can." He did smile slightly at this.

"It was pretty bad. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm sure there was a good reason. Wanna talk about it?" He stood up.

"Nah, I better head home. Mum's probably worried sick." He started walking back up to the footpath. He turned around and saw that she hadn't moved.

"You coming?" She turned her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay for a while longer. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She waved as Al began to walk home. He had that feeling he got when he knew Ed was gonna go bezerk for running off and him worrying. Al sighed as he approached the house. Ed was sitting on the letterbox waiting for him.

"Have a nice walk Al?" Al stood a little way away, just out of Ed's reach to be more precise.

"Yeah, I saw Kiki at the beach." He continued staring out into the distance.

"That's nice." Al could tell his brother was grumpy at him.

"I'm sorry brother. It's just, you know, it doesn't feel right. I have that feeling that something bad is going to happen in this world, and soon. Something that relates to us coming here." Ed propped himself of the letterbox and onto the footpath.

"We better head inside, mum's making spaghetti for dinner." He turned and walked towards the front door. Al called after him.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Ed stopped dead in his tracks.

"I do Al, but we might not be able to. That's why I said what I did. I don't want any of us to get our hopes up." Without another word, he walked inside, the words still ringing around in Al's head.

'_Might not be able to...' Does this mean I'm never going home? Never? Not even to say goodbye? _He collapsed on the footpath, willing the truth to go away. He didn't want to hear it.

"I'll get home, even if it's the last thing I do. I've got two legs, I have to get up and use them." And so up Al stood, a new determination pulling him forward. He was going to go home, no matter what.


End file.
